1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for contacting electrical components of a hearing aid with an injection molded plastic body for carrying contact elements and at least one metal contact element that is injected into the injection molded plastic body. The present invention is also directed to a method for manufacturing such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical components of a hearing aid must be suitably contacted in the hearing aid housing. To this end, European Patent EP 0 988 776 B1 discloses a contacting device that comprises connections to an electrical module. Over and above this, metal spring elements are attached to the contacting device for contacting a hearing aid battery and for holding the device in the cover plate of the hearing aid.
It is known methodologically in this context from “insert mold technology” to place stamped metal parts and wire connector elements into plastic injection molds in order to co-inject these into the plastic body in the injection molding process. The contact locations are given well-defined positions using the injection molded body.
The injection molded body can also be used for carrying electronic components in the hearing aid using its contact elements. Nonetheless, further wire connections that cannot be realized as metal contact elements injected into the plastic body are required for contacting some components of the hearing aid.